Freak The Freak Out
by Izzy's Apprentice
Summary: Song Fic, "Freak The Freak Out" Izzy begins to really annoy Noah, Then Noah reveals something, lets see what it is. my first story :


Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?

I: Noah kissed a boy!, Noah kissed a boy!

N:CUT IT OUT IZZY!

I:C'mon Give me some NoCo!

N:Grrrr I told you I WAS ASLEEP!

When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go.

I:Watch Out or someone else will ask him out first

N:I DON'T WANT to ask him out!

I:Oh then what guy do you want to ask out?

N:I DON'T Like Guys!

Nod your head,  
Don't hear a word I said Can't communicate, when you wait Don't relate.  
I try to talk to you But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?

(Hear me, can you hear me?)

I:Uh-Huh, suuure

N:IZZY!

I: what?

N:Do You Understand?

I:Yep!

N:Good

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit Never listen, You never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So i'll throw another fit Never listen, You never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

Patience running thin Running thin, come again Tell me what I get Opposite, opposite Show me what is real If it breaks does it heal

I:Noah likes boys! Noah likes boys!

N:IZZY!

I:Hey! let's go find Cody!

N:NO!

I:Awww, why not? I wanna see you kiss him

N:because he's not the person i like!

I:Really? Who is it? Ooh, is it Zeke?

N:NO!

I:or mayby D.J.?

N:I Don't like Guys!

I:Oh! I bet it's Duncan!

N:IZZY!

I:yes?

N:For the last time, I'M NOT INTO MEN!

I:Alright, Alright...is it Harold?

N:NO! I'M DONE WITH THIS IZZY! (walks away)

Open up your ear Why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark Are you even thinking of me?  
And someone else above me Gotta know, gotta know What am I gonna do?  
Cause I can't get through to you So what's it gonna be Tell me can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit Never listen, You never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit Never listen, You never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...

Easy come, easy go Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream, and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...

I:(Follows Him) I'm not leaving 'till i know who your crushing on!

N:(Stops, turns to face her) You really wanna know?

I:YESSSS!

N:(pauses, takes a deep breath, then quickly leans in and kisses her)

I:(stands there surprised)

N:(pulls away after a few seconds and smiles)It's You Stupid

I:(this makes Izzy start to freak out)WHAT?

N:(sighs)I'm Crushing on you Izzy, ok?

I:Theres NO WAY! I was so sure you were gay!

N:Yes Way Izzy! Your Insanity intrigues me and your, well, um cute...

I:(lets what he said sink in)

N:Izzy?

I:(snaps back to reality)I'm sorry Noah, this is sweet but i'm going out with Owen already

N:(looks sad) oh... It's ok Izzy, at least you know now

I:yeah(thanks for telling me(hugs him)

N:(hugs back) can we still be friends?

I:Always! Now let's go play with fireworks, Explosivo really wants to cause some BOOM! BOOM!

N:(surprised)A-alright (smiles) and thanks Izzy(Izzy Runs off) Whew! I'm glad she bought that(follows her)

(Outside With Fireworks)

N:OK Mines ready!

I:mine too!

(Noah Lights his, it shoots up and explodes into a star pattern)

I:BOOM! BOOM! Awesome!

(background till the end: freak the freak out)  
I scream your name But you never listen No you never listen But you never listen

(Izzy Lights hers) I heard what you said

N:Wha-(was cut off by her fireworks shooting up and exploding)

In The sky, in a bright green were the words "NoCo Forever"

N:IZZY! 


End file.
